venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
The Ghost in the Bathroom: Part 17
The Ghost in the Bathroom: Part 17 is a script written by Bethany Frye for their [[VENTURIANTALE SCRIPTED! - Gmod Siblings Roleplay (Garry's Mod)|'VENTURIANTALE SCRIPTED! - Gmod Siblings Roleplay (Garry's Mod)']]' v'ideo. It featured Johnny Ghost and Johnny Toast as they tackle another ghost. It takes place at the house of Bert NiceGuy, where they encounter Bert himself and his "daughter" Hilda. Together, Ghost and Toast search every room of the house searching for the ghost, along with a few awkward events. This was the only script they ever performed (which failed badly) until the Fan Scripted Challenge. The idea of this script was from the fact that some people state that VenturianTale always uses scripts for their videos. Description As stated in the description of the video; GREETINGS, WELCOME TO VENTURIANTALE SCRIPTED! My siblings and I play Gmod and do a Paranormal Ghost-hunting Roleplay on a script written by our sister, Bethany! This script is filled with many corny lines and terrible action phrases, Watch as we mess up lines and fail to follow the script all over the place! Script Ghost: We've arrived at the haunted house! Toast: No way, really!? I'm totally stoked! Ghost: But of course my good man! Let us knock on this door. Toast: Right away, sir. Knock Knock. *''Opens Door*'' Bert: Why hello there young people! Ghost: Hello person I do not know. Toast: We're here to look into that ghost problem of yours. Bert: Oooooooooh, right... Well come on in! *''They walk inside*'' Bert: My name is Bert Niceguy. What are your names? Ghost: You may call me Johnny Ghost! Toast: And I'm Johnny Toast. Bert: I'm pleased to make your acquaintance! Ghost: Golly! Who is that ugly person standing over there? (Hilda) Toast: Could they be the ghost you spoke of Mr. Niceguy? Bert: Don't be goofy! That's my daughter Hilda. Hilda: Howdy! Ghost: Oh, it's a girl... Who knew? Toast: I still think it may be dangerous, sir... Ghost: You're right, We must be careful. Hilda: Well, I'll be, Aren't y'all such cuties! Would you like chicken nuggets from the kitchen? Ghost: Yes, please. I'm yearning for nom-noms... Bert: Then let's go to the kitchen! *They all go to the kitchen* Toast: My... what a glamorous kitchen. Hilda: Just give me a second to make the chicken nuggets! hits wall with crowbar Ghost: My stomach was feeling quite void... Toast: Same here, sir! I'm having a munchies famine. Bert: You'll love Hilda's cooking! The first guy died... but it's no longer fatal! Ghost: Like they say... The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese. Toast: Bravo bravo. Well said, sir. Hilda: Here's your chicken nuggets! Enjoy... Ghost: NOM NOM. That was great! Toast: NOM NOM. Shouldn't we get back to the ghost problem? NOM NOM Ghost: Let's make like a banana and split! Bert: There was some ghost-like action happening outside. Hilda: Yuppers! Let's skedaddle! *''They go outside*'' Ghost: Hmm, so far everything seems normal... too normal. Bert: Y'all ain't just a bunch of losers ripping us off? Toast: I assure you, Mr. Ghost is the #1 ghost hunter in a 20-foot radius of this house. Ghost: See? I know what I'm talking about. Hilda: Oooooh! He's so rad! Ghost: From what I can tell, the ghost must be a level 7.6894503.01! Toast: I think you're right sir... But are you sure it's not a level 7.6894503.02? Ghost: I'm positive... This Ghost seems to be rather scared of us! Toast: A day without sunshine is like, night. Ghost: Exactly... we may need to think this through carefully. Hilda: Can I help!? I'm good at Gust Punting! Bert: She is pretty amazing at Goose Pooping. Toast: Shall we allow her to help us? Ghost: YES! YOU WILL HELP US! Toast: Try running circles around us... that may cause the ghost to try and eat us. Hilda: Okie Dokie! *''runs circles*'' Bert: You go girl! Ghost: I think it's working! I feel a disturbance... Toast: That may be the chicken nuggets, sir... I'm feeling it too. Ghost: Well that's enough running for today, Hilda! Can you show me to your restroom? Hilda: *''stops running* Restroom...? Bert: Ya mean like a place to sleep? You tired already? Toast: No. He means a place to relieve his troubles. Hilda: Oooooh, you mean like a psychiatrist!? Ghost: Nevermind, the need has left me. Let us continue the investigation! Toast: Sweet! Where to next, sir? Ghost: We need to go to the most haunted area. Hilda: That'd be the bathroom! Bert: The house became haunted soon after she started cooking. Ghost: I understand the ghost's pain... Toast: Let's get a move on! *''walk to the bathroom*'' Ghost: SOOO this is the place in question... Bert: yep... but I don't think it's supernatural or anything. Toast: Don't underestimate the power of ghosts... Hilda: I've been pretty depressed about this whole ghost thing, it sure is scary! Ghost: Depression is merely anger without enthusiasm, I will not sleep until this case has been solved! Hilda: Oh my! He's so bad! Toast: Sir, you never cease to amaze me... Bert: Are you guys sure this is even a ghost? Ghost: Of course it's a ghost! Can't you sense it!? Hilda: I can sense it! Toast: Johnny... maybe Hilda is the ghost. She is quite odd. Ghost: You mean... you just figured that out!? Bert: My darling Hilda isn't the ghost! Ghost: Or is sheeeeeee? Bert: Is sheeeeeee? Toast: She muuuuuuust be. Hilda: NOOOOOOO! How did you know!? Ghost: AHA! You admit defeat! *''Hilda runs away into the house and turns into the Toilet Toucher*'' Toast: Well done sir... but that doesn't really solve the problem. Bert: Oh wait, I don't have a daughter... Ghost: WOW, who knew!? Bert: I know right? Shocking! Toast: Should we go after the ghost? Ghost: Of course! *''they walk into another room*'' Ghost: Hilda come out! Toucher:* comes into room *I'm not Hilda! I'm the Toilet Toucher! AHAHAHAHAAAAAA! Toast: No way, sir! The Toilet Toucher has come back for revenge! Ghost: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Toucher: Prepare yourself! You're toast! Toast: No, I'm Toast... Toucher: AAAH, your names are sooo stupid! Ghost: True, but that won't stop us from fighting crime! Toast: Action phrases are all the rage, sir. Toucher: Shut up! Bert: So that's the ghost!? Woah, it looks like my uncle! Ghost: Oh, he does? How odd... hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm Toast: Sir, shouldn't we try to stop the ghost from getting away? Toucher: I'm out!* leaves* Ghost: Darn... he got away! Toast: Could have been worse, sir. Bert: Well, he DID leave. Thanks for the help! Ghost: You're welcome sir. P.I.E. never falters! Toast: No one is listening until you make a mistake. Ghost: Well said... well said. DAVY CROCKETT!!!! Cast *Jordan - Johnny Ghost *Cierra - Johnny Toast *Isaac - Hilda/Toilet Toucher *Bethany - Bert NiceGuy Trivia * Until the Fan Scripted Challenge, this was the only script they ever performed (not including machinima such as Qeios or One Cause). *A goof appears at 13:19 in the video, where Patrick the Seastar can be seen for a split second. Category:Garry's Mod Category:Script Category:Canon Category:Toilet toucher Category:PIE Category:Johnny Ghost Category:Johnny Toast Category:VenturianTale Scripted